


We did it

by Vallkyr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Celebrations, Feelings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stray Kids debut, a little bit of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Vallkyr
Summary: Stray Kids celebrate their debut after District 9 has been uploaded.





	1. Our District 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea what this is, I just really wanted to write about their debut xD

"Everyone! It's almost time!" Jisung shouts excitedly while sliding into Minho's lap. The latter has just finished pulling up the JYP Entertainment YouTube channel on his laptop. Chan next to them has done the exact same thing. All the others put their drinks down and neglect their snacks in favor of gathering around the two laptops - Felix, Changbin and Woojin circling Chan while Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin stand behind Minho and Jisung. As the full hour approaches Chan and Minho refresh the website over and over again, waiting for the new video to appear.  
  
"When will it finally be up?" Felix whines.  
  
"Soon." Chan reassures him with a smile.  
  
"It surprises me that you're that calm, Hyung. You waited so long for this."  
  
"That's exactly it, Jeonginie. I've learned to be patient." Everybody wants to say something, find words of comfort but nobody really knows how. In the end Felix simply wraps his arms around Chan's neck from behind and places his head on Chan's shoulder.

"Guys guys guys! It's time!" Seungmin shouts suddenly. Both Chan and Minho quickly reload the site and sure enough there it is. District 9. The MV of their debut song. They click at it and the song starts playing.

Chan really doesn't know how to feel right now. It still hasn't sunken in that they had their debut showcase yesterday and now the evidence of their debut is right in front of them. District 9. Nine, that's the most important part. All of them have finally debuted together and nobody can take that away from them. It makes Chan so happy he doesn't even notice the tears gathering in his eyes before they're already rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Aw, Chanie, don't cry!" With that Woojin wraps himself around Chan as well. Changbin follows his example and soon enough the Minho-group has left behind their laptop and joined them. Everybody engages in the hugging pile around their still crying and sobbing leader. They all whisper soft reassurance of "It's fine." and "We did it." or "The wait is finally over." to him. Somebody even wipes his tears away but Chan can't tell whose hand it is.

 "I love you all." Chan mumbles somewhere into the pile of bodies while holding onto as much of the mess of arms around him as possible. It's everything he can really get out through the sobs right now.  
  
"We love you too." Some of the others tell him, others just nod or hum in agreement and some simply cuddle closer. By now the video has ended but Hyunjin quickly reaches over the pile of bodies and clicks on repeat. Everybody smiles brightly when their debut song starts playing again.

Chan can't imagine being any happier than he is now. His dream of debuting has finally come true. But the best part of it is the really band he's debuting with. His Stray Kids, his eight brothers, his second family.

"I'm glad I waited for every single of you. I wouldn't want it any other way." At those words he can hear low sniffling from behind him. Some of the others have started crying as well. Probably Felix. Definitely Felix. Maybe also Seungmin, Jisung and a few others.  
  
"Thank you. For waiting for us, for founding our band, for everything." Felix says, his voice is a bit shaky and he's struggling with his Korean, too overwhelmed by the situation to speak properly, but everyone understands what he means perfectly fine.  
  
It takes a couple more minutes and a few more repetitions of District 9 until all of them are able to catch themselves. After tears have tried and breathes have calmed they carefully untangle from their group hug around Chan and get up on their feet.  
  
"Well should we go to back to celebrations instead of crying like little girls?" Minho asks, wiping his face with his sleeve. Everyone nods in agreement and Changbin lifts his glass.

“Here's to us, our debut and the years ahead of us. Cheers!”  
  
“And Chan-Hyung!” Jeongin throws in.

“Right, Hyung really worked his ass of for the album!” Hyunjin agrees, motivating Woojin to speak up as well.

 “Yeah, everybody worked really hard, but Chan did the most from all of us.”

 “Here's to Bang Chan! Cheers!” Jisung screams, lifting his glass high above his head. The others join into the cheering and clink glasses while Chan takes a long sip from his drink to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

 

~

 

 They celebrate together for quite a while. By now Chan and the other adult members, including the latest addition Changbin, are pleasantly buzzed. Minho keeps teasing Jisung about still being to young to drink with them but every now and then he would give in and let his boyfriend have a sip of his drink. Changbin seems to have no problem sharing his drink with Seungmin, even though Woojin tries to convince him that he shouldn't let his boyfriend drink too much. Felix keeps trying to get a bit of Chan's drink but Chan remains stubborn.

At some point Hyunjin's phone starts going of and he almost screams before covering his mouth with his hand. Confused, Jeongin takes a look at his phone only to burst out laughing the moment he sees them name on the screen. “It's Jinoung-hyung!”

Everyone quickly ushers Hyunjin into his bedroom, giving him the impression of privacy while they gather around the closed door. Though thanks to their whispering and giggling Hyunjin quickly realizes they're listening, opens the door and hisses a panicked “Leave me alone!” while covering the speaker of his phone.

Nearly half an hour later Hyunjin joins the others in the living room again, looking as though he had seen a ghost. “What happened?” Woojin asks, pulling him into the center of their group.

“He... Jinyoung-hyung said he likes our album a-and that I look good in our MV.... especially during the dance part in the end...”

“Oh? He saw our video?” Seungmin grins brightly while patting Hyunjin's shoulder.

“Bambam promised that he and Yugyeom would make everyone watch it.”

“You should have warned me! I almost had a heart attack when Jinyoung-hyung started talking about our video!” Much to Hyunjin's chagrin the rest of the band simply laughs at him. At his low whine Felix decides that it's time to distract him from the call before he goes insane for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been streaming District 9 while writing and uploading this and it almost has 2.8 Million views now! I'm so proud of our nine boys and our awesome fandom I can't even begin to express how happy I am.


	2. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to add some Chanlix fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: District 9 reached 2.8 Million views xD

“What's this?”

“Warm milk.”

“Hyunjinie, I'm not that drunk. I'm good to go.” At first Chan laughs it off but Minho quickly steps in.

“You should go to sleep, Kangaroo.”

“What? Where's that coming from?”

“Chan, you worked hard. Too hard. I know what I'm talking about.” Changbin explains. Soon everyone is gathered around Chan, telling him how important it is to get enough rest and how he completely neglected his desire to sleep. Chan desperately tries to convince his members that he's fine but they just continue ranting about him torturing his own body and how they all are going to go to sleep soon too. Eventually he is overpowered and gives in. With a slightly defeated sigh he drinks the warm milk Hyunjin gave him and lets the others push him into the bathroom so he can brush his teeth.

When Chan enters his bedroom Changbin practically shoves a plushy into his face. It isn't Gyu but Changbin treasures all of his soft toys so it still means a whole lot.

“Binie, that's really not necessary.”  
  
“It is.” He insists, putting the little Eevee plushy into Chan's arms. “Chae will help you restore the sleep you missed out on.” About to retort something when the other's rush into the room, lead by Woojin and his guitar.

“What the- Wait, where's Felix?”

“Here!” A deep voice calls from somewhere in the back. Soon after Felix squeezes through the crowd. For a moment freezes but quickly comes back to his senses enough to smile and kiss his boyfriend's forehead. Felix simply looks way too adorable in his pajama and with a Ryan plushy hugged to his chest. “Come on, lay down already.”

With a last shake of his head Chan crawls into his bed and lets Felix get comfortable next to him before adjusting the blanket over both of them. As soon as they're set, both of them with with a plushy in one hand and Chan's free arm lazily wrapped around Felix belly from behind, Woojin starts playing the guitar and the others start singing a lullaby.

Chan can't really help but laugh a little and give his giggling boyfriend a critical look. “So your great plan for getting me to sleep is warm milk, plushies, cuddling and a live lullaby concert?”

“Already feeling tired?” Felix teases with a grin before pressing a kiss to Chan's temple.

“A little.” He admits and cuddles closer to Felix. A while and several lullabies later Woojin and the rest wish them a good night. They all go off to their rooms, except for Changbin, who is about to leave his own room until Chan questions his actions.

“Oh, I'm going to sleep in a bed with Seungminie!” Changbin cheers, grabs Gyu, switches the light off, heads out, closes the door behind him, leaving Chan and Felix behind in the now suddenly empty and dark room.

“ _Y'all are crazy.”_

“ _So are you, Channie-Hyung. Isn't that why you love us?”_

“ _Is it too late to change my opinion on that?”_

“ _No take-backs, I thought everyone made that clear before joining you. Besides, we've debuted now, we've officially crossed the point-of-no-return.”_

“ _I still can't believe we actually did it.”_

“ _Me neither.”_ Chan cuddles as close to Felix as possible and kisses the top of his head. A content sigh falls from Felix lips as he closes his eyes. _“I'm so happy all of us made it.”_

“ _I told you I wasn't going to leave you behind, I kept my promise.”_ At that Felix lifts his head a bit, just enough to kiss Chan.

“ _You know we were supposed to sleep, right?”_

“ _Yeah, Lee Know.”_ Felix giggles, kisses his boyfriend again and lays his head back down on his chest.

“ _As much as I love your horrible jokes, you have to sleep. Now.”_ Silence spreads through the room and sure enough, not even five minutes later both of them are sound asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favourite song of the album? I personally like District 9 and Awaken the most. ^^


End file.
